Haven
by Raven Howl
Summary: La Dernière Ville vient d'être envahie par les troupes de Lawrence, des combats s'engagent dans toutes ses rues et des flammes immenses lèchent chacun de ses bâtiments. Au milieu de ce carnage, Thomas cherche un moyen de s'échapper avec Newt et se voit confronter à un cruel dilemme. Toutefois, il n'est pas prêt à abandonner. NEWTMAS / CANON / SPOILERS DU REMÈDE MORTEL


**Titre** **:** Haven

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle histoire alors que j'en ai beaucoup d'autres à finir, mais j'avais besoin de soulager ma conscience et mon pauvre petit cœur meurtri ... J'espère que cette courte aventure vous plaira ! Certains détails doivent manquer parce que j'ai écrit ça après mon premier visionnage du film et d'autres ont été ajouté par mes soins ! **Dernier avertissement pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Les deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire reprennent les événements du** ** _Remède_** ** _Mortel_** **donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu et ne voulez pas vous spoiler, ne lisez pas cette fanfiction. Revenez plus tard ;^)**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

Les troupes de Lawrence venaient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la Dernière Ville après que ce dernier eut fait exploser un de ses murs impénétrables, des centaines de rebelles chargeant les soldats en hurlant à plein poumons, tirant sur tout ceux qu'ils pensaient être liés à W.C.K.D, enflammant les bâtiments alentours dans un tourbillon de colère incontrôlé, n'accordant aucun répit à ceux qu'ils considéraient responsables de leurs malheurs, et le chaos se répandit rapidement dans les nombreuses rues de la cité, forçant chacun de ses habitants à fuir cette sécurité qu'ils pensaient éternelle et complètement acquise. L'odeur de la mort se propagea telle une traînée de poudre emportée par les vents frais de cette soirée et la détresse, presque palpable dans l'atmosphère étouffante, se répandit dans le cœur de tous, petits ou grands. En l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, cet endroit se transforma en un véritable champ de bataille, les innocents mêlés contre leur gré à ces affrontements cherchant désespérément un abri en attendant la fin des massacres, et tandis que les agents armés tentait de maîtriser les rebelles pour endiguer leur soulèvement, ces derniers poursuivaient leur cheminement vers le bâtiment principal de l'organisation. Leur unique but dans cette entreprise était évidemment de le faire tomber et réduire à néant les longues années de recherches de leurs tortionnaires.

Au milieu de cette anarchie, Thomas et ses amis peinaient à se frayer un chemin pour se mettre à l'abri des coups de feu, portant entre eux leur ami gravement atteint, l'état de l'ancien Commandant en Second se dégradant avec une rapidité terrifiante, ses inspirations se faisant de plus en plus courtes, ses jambes ne supportant presque plus son propre poids, son esprit rongé lentement par la Braise, et ils finirent par s'arrêter contre un parterre de fleurs en marbre, adossant le corps convulsant de Newt pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Le leader dégagea une mèche de son visage maculé de sueur et déglutit en croisant son regard chocolat, d'ordinaire brillant d'empathie et d'espoir, injecté de sang et empli d'une lueur de prédateur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite depuis qu'il lui avait avoué avoir été contaminé par le virus. Si Mary avait été là, il aurait pu lui procurer la dose de sérum nécessaire pour ralentir la progression du virus mais son incapacité à lui venir en aide, l'avait accablé dès le moment où le concerné lui avait montré son bras marqué par la maladie. À présent, des veines noirâtres sillonnaient son cou élancé, un liquide sombre dévalait le coin de sa bouche et des grognements inhumains s'échappaient d'entre ses dents serrées. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré dans le Bloc quelques mois auparavant, et cela le brisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je ... je ne vais pas y arriver, bredouilla le blond en regardant tour à tour ses amis, du sang sale perlant du bord de ses lèvres.

-Ne dis pas ça ! On va trouver une solution, s'enquit de le rassurer Minho, empoignant l'épaule de son compagnon entre ses doigts tremblants.

-Je ne fais que vous ralentir ! Allez-vous en ! Je suis condamné dans tous les cas !

Derrière eux, accroupi contre le mur et muni d'un Lanceur, Gally essayait de leur trouver une voie dans tout ce merdier afin de conduire leur compagnon jusqu'au sérum que détenait Brenda, et jeta un regard décidé à Thomas pour lui faire comprendre que chaque seconde était précieuse. Une explosion retentit non loin d'eux et les deux anciens Coureurs, protégèrent l'infecté de tout leur être alors que des projectiles étaient propulsés dans leur direction. S'ils ne quittaient pas cet endroit au plus vite, ils mouraient tous dans ce carnage. Le brun examina les environs et réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour régler ce problème. D'un ton peu maîtrisé, il ordonna à Minho de courir vers le Berg, espérant pouvoir compter sur ses capacités physiques, et récupérer l'antidote afin d'épargner à Newt, une transformation irréversible voire même, une mort atroce. L'asiatique n'objecta rien, regardant derrière lui pour constater que la route était à présent libre, et jeta un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, le suppliant de tenir jusqu'à son retour. L'autre garçon rechargea son arme, prêt à couvrir son ami en cas de besoin, et le suivit dès que ce dernier s'élança dans les ruelles enflammées, se couvrant le visage du bras pour se protéger des cendres encore chaudes qui virevoltaient dans le ciel embrasé.

À présent seul à seul, Thomas caressa tendrement la joue de son voisin, récoltant un grommellement de sa part, et essuya un résidu de sang qui entachait sa figure angélique. Sa tête était penchée en arrière, regardant distraitement vers cette même rue que leurs compagnons venaient de traverser, son esprit hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, les sons bloqués par ses oreilles cotonneuses, et il se mit à respirer rapidement comme s'il luttait contre sa colère. Le brun le secoua en appelant son prénom. Il devait le garder avec lui. Un pincement douloureux lui enserra la poitrine alors que son homologue prenait une inspiration étranglée, des toussotements secouant sa silhouette fragile, et ses bras l'enlacèrent dans une étreinte hésitante, souhaitant inconsciemment se convaincre que son humanité était toujours bien présente sous la couche poisseuse de la maladie. En cet instant, l'instigateur de cette mission se rendait enfin compte de l'importance qu'avait cette personne à ses yeux, chacune de leur discussion, ses paroles calmes, son ton rassurant et ses actes emprunts de compassion lui revenant en mémoire, et son désir de lui porter secours n'en devint que plus fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant désespérément dans son manteau. Son geste affectif fut toutefois de courte durée car une paire de mains le repoussa avec force et gentillesse au niveau de ses épaules, et Newt bredouilla quelque chose que le brun peina à entendre par delà le brouhaha environnant.

-Prends-le ...

En baissant les yeux, le concerné constata que l'infecté avait décroché un collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait d'une simple lanière en cuir au bout de laquelle était attaché un petit tube métallique, reflétant faiblement les lumières naturelles et artificielles de la ville. Son propriétaire le força entre ses doigts et agrippa son épaule avec vigueur.

-Prends-le !

-Non Newt ! Tu vas t'en sortir. Garde-le ! Affirma le brun en refusant son présent.

Jamais. Il en était hors de question. La dernière fois que l'un de ses amis avait souhaité lui léguer un objet aussi précieux, celui-ci avait été abattu par l'un des leurs et était mort sous ses yeux, son corps sans vie reposant dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'intention de voir cela se reproduire une seconde fois. Pas encore. Pas lui. Il empêcherait cela. À la simple idée de le perdre, un nœud se forma en travers de sa gorge et une vague nauséeuse lui remua l'estomac. Il avala difficilement sa salive et ferma les yeux pour retrouver ses repères. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid.

De son côté, l'ancien Commandant en Second ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il sentait son esprit se laisser envahir par des pensées meurtrières et plus il parlait avec Thomas, plus sa soif de violence grandissait en lui, bouillonnant dans le creux de son abdomen et menaçant d'éclater à la moindre parole de travers. Avec une férocité à peine contrôlée, son poing vint se fermer au niveau du col de son t-shirt et attira son compagnon pour que ses lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille gauche.

-S'il te plaît Tommy ... Je t'en prie ! Prends-ça ! Murmura-t-il avec une immense détresse.

Cette demande. Cette supplication. Cette intonation. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Alors, à contre cœur, il mit le collier dans sa poche et se promit intérieurement de le lui rendre une fois que tout serait terminé. Une explosion les ramena à la dure réalité et le garçon encore valide se dressa de toute sa hauteur, empoigna l'autre par l'aisselle et passa son bras par dessus son épaule afin d'entamer leur longue marche vers le Berg.

Leur avancée, déjà retardée par les combats qui faisaient rage et les détonations qui semblaient se produire à quelques mètres d'eux, devint une tâche terriblement ardue pour le brun à mesure que Newt perdait prise sur son humanité tout autant que sur sa force physique et très vite, son poids les emporta au sol dans une petite allée. Le corps du blond se mit alors à convulser dangereusement, son torse tressautant à chacune de ses respirations, ses muscles se contractant alors qu'un grognement guttural s'échappait de sa gorge bloquée par du sang poisseux et une salive épaisse, ses veines noirâtres grimpant le long de ses joues, et ses yeux se vidaient lentement de cette lueur vivace qui les animait autrefois, fixant le vide au-dessus de lui sans réellement voir ce qui se trouvait là. Il n'en avait probablement plus pour très longtemps avant de passer de l'autre côté ...

Cependant, toujours déterminé à lui épargner une telle fin, Thomas le souleva tant bien que mal, lui ordonnant de rester avec lui, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'ils iraient ensemble au Refuge et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, et le traîna encore sur plusieurs mètres. Ses paroles ressemblaient à des prières qu'il se sentait obligé de prononcer. Pour se conforter dans son égoïsme et ses rêves chimériques ou pour continuer d'alimenter la part humaine de celui qui avait été là pour lui depuis son premier jour dans le Bloc, il ne le savait guère. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que cette réalité l'horrifiait. L'accepter reviendrait à condamner son ami. Personne ne méritait un tel sort. Surtout pas lui. Mais plus il se voilait la face et essayait de se convaincre qu'il parviendrait à le sortir de là, plus cette confiance en ses capacités s'amenuisait pour ne laisser place qu'à un grand vide dans son cœur, comprenant qu'en tant qu'être humain, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de sauver tout le monde.

Une fois au centre d'une place dégagée, où la poussière et les cendres se laissaient emporter par la brise du soir, l'absence de cadavres signalant qu'aucune lutte n'avait eu lieu près d'ici, ses membres finirent par lâcher, une décharge électrice se répandant à travers ses bras, des crampes torturant la moindre parcelle de sa personne, et tout son être tomba à la renverse, celui de Newt s'étalant au niveau de ses jambes. Sa tête reposait sur sa cheville, ses cheveux sales chatouillant la peau découverte de son homologue, et suite à l'impact, une gerbe du liquide sombre fut expulsée d'entre ses lèvres pour se répandre sur son torse.

Il était en train de le perdre.

En proie à la panique, l'ancien Coureur tenta malgré la fatigue de reprendre sa route. Ses yeux le brûlaient atrocement mais il n'avait aucune idée s'il s'agissait de larmes, ou simplement de la chaleur insupportable qui enveloppait la ville. Dans tous les cas, il sentait l'abandon le gagner alors que le blond était secoué de fort spasmes, sa respiration se faisant presque inexistante désormais, et ce nouveau sentiment le cloua sur place, à tel point qu'il relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de son compagnon. Il frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon, prenant de petites inspirations qui lui irritaient dangereusement la gorge, des perles salées longeant ses joues pour s'unifier sous son menton, des marques de brûlures apparaissant là où les flammes avaient léché sa peau, et s'assit convenablement pour constater des dégâts, posant sa paume sur le front de son compagnon.

-N-Newt ? Newt ! Reste avec moi s'il te plaît !

L'interpellé venait d'être pris d'une vague de soubresauts, des gargouillements inquiétants s'extirpant de sa bouche entre-ouverte, ce liquide impur s'accumulant au coin de celle-ci, s'échouant sur le pavé pour former une petite flaque sous sa tête, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, ses doigts se crispant sur la pierre tandis que ses ongles se brisaient sur la surface solide, et s'était soudainement arrêté, immobile et inerte, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui retirer son âme. La vue de ce spectacle terrifia Thomas qui s'accroupit non loin de lui, écartant les mèches sableuses de son front, cherchant vainement un signe de vie dans son regard, ses lèvres tremblantes se mouvant pour former des mots sans que le moindre son ne traverse leur barrière, et son cœur se brisa en constatant que l'infecté était en train de disparaître.

Dans une plainte étouffée, le brun s'avoua vaincu. Il n'avait jamais cru à leur victoire dans cette entreprise. Pas un seul instant. Avant de quitter leur repaire, il avait prévenu les autres Blocards qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient probablement pas et que tout ceci était une mission suicide. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pris le temps de soupeser la réelle signification de ces mots. À ce moment-là, ils étaient encore en sécurité. La menace était bien moins présente et l'ombre de la mort ne pesait pas encore sur eux. Ils avaient accepté. Sans la moindre hésitation. Courir le risque de se faire tuer pour porter main forte à un de leurs amis, leur avait paru si dérisoire. Et puis, l'ancien Commandant en Second ne lui avait pas encore révélé son état de santé. En y repensant, s'il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ce sauvetage, c'était certainement parce qu'il savait que son heure allait arriver et qu'il voulait se rendre utile une dernière fois.

Un sanglot résonna au milieu du chaos.

Bien que la mission avait été un succès, cette dernière avait laissé derrière elle un immonde goût amer. Quelque part au fond de lui, l'adolescent aurait préféré la faire échouer afin d'offrir un peu plus de temps à celui qu'il admirait tant. Et cette pensée égoïste le répugna. C'est alors que, dans le tumulte de ses idées, il entendit une voix qui le sortit de sa torpeur, le faisant relever la tête vers un lieu inconnu, scannant les environs pour trouver d'où provenait cet appel, chassant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

"-Thomas ! Tu m'entends ?"

C'était celle de Teresa. Il reconnaissait clairement son ton calme, bien que sérieux, et plein d'affection. Où était-elle ? Et pourquoi voulait-elle entrer en contact avec lui ? Après tout, elle était la principale raison de tous leurs maux et même si elle leur avait permis de s'échapper, sa trahison avait marqué au fer tous les membres du groupe, qui peinaient à oublier ses actions.

"-Thomas, tu peux encore sauver Newt ! Tu peux le guérir Tom ! Il suffit que tu me rejoignes et je ferai en sorte de le guérir. Je veux aussi lui venir en aide. J'ai enfin compris comment Brenda a pu survivre jusque là, c'est grâce à ton sang. Le sérum est en toi ..."

Ses révélations étaient semblables à des coups de marteau contre sa poitrine. Si ce qu'elle disait s'avérait exact alors, il aurait pu sauver son ami depuis le début et lui évitait toutes ces souffrances. Une profonde haine envers lui-même naquit dans le creux de son estomac mais il repoussa tout cela dans un coin de sa tête et écouta ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire d'autre. Afin de mettre fin aux malheurs de son meilleur ami, il se devait de la retrouver au bâtiment principal dans lequel ils avaient secouru Minho et l'autorisait à lui prélever un peu de son sang pour procurer un vaccin viable à l'infecté. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus mais la discussion tourna court. En effet, le courant fut coupé dans toute la ville et la voix de la brune mourut dans le crépitement des flammes. Était-ce l'œuvre de Janson ? Ou des hommes de Lawrence ? Rien n'était sûr. Toutefois, il avait récolté suffisamment d'informations pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Son objectif était de conduire Newt jusqu'à la scientifique. Il userait de tous les moyens nécessaires pour le sauver, même si cela signifie le vider de son énergie jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Sa détermination renouvelée, Thomas pivota pour se retrouver face à face avec un blond à nouveau sur ses pieds, le dos courbé, les bras ballants contre ses hanches, et la surprise se lut très clairement sur son visage rougi par la tristesse et l'atmosphère étouffante à la vue du Blocard malade. Une tentative d'approche. L'appel de son prénom. Le concerné se retourna. Sauf que ce n'était plus lui. Le garçon tendre et attentif aux besoins des autres n'était plus. Il ne restait à présent plus que haine et violence.

Sans prévenir, Newt se rua sur son compagnon, grognant tel un animal enragé, ses yeux entièrement noirs dévisageant sa proie avec un désir brûlant de meurtre, et essaya de le plaquer au sol pour lui infliger coups et blessures. Par chance, ce dernier parvint à l'esquiver et le jeta au sol avec pour seul but de gagner du temps. Peut-être que Minho reviendrait à temps avec le sérum ? Il fallait qu'il tienne jusque là. Mais, le blond ne semblait pas de cet avis. Un duel acharné entre son humanité et la folie provoquée par la Braise, avait actuellement lieu en lui et était visible dans ses traits froncés.

-Tue-moi ! Le supplia-t-il en se redressant sur ses genoux.

-Newt ... non.

-Tue-moi !

Sa demande lui apparaissait comme absurde et irréalisable. Jamais il n'aurait songé à ce qu'il lui fasse une telle requête. Le blond songeait-il réellement à mourir ? Cette pensée le glaça d'effroi et son égoïsme le poussa à refuser une fois encore, tenant une position défensive pour esquiver le prochain assaut, des frissons galopant sur sa peau tandis qu'il le défiait du regard, la peur lui nouant l'estomac. Voyant que l'autre ne désirait pas répondre à ses attentes, il réitéra son attaque et parvint à le faire chuter à terre, se mettant assis sur son abdomen afin de lui retirer toute possibilité de retraite, frappant devant lui avec férocité, Thomas peinant à le contrer et à contenir ses gestes. Il l'appela. Il tenta de le ramener à la raison. Sa voix était tremblante et mal assurée. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. Sa poitrine se contractait. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Qui y avait-il à faire ? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour l'arrêter. Alors, il bredouilla son nom comme un mantra et empoigna ses avant-bras pour l'empêcher de les blesser tout deux.

Soudain, les yeux du Fondu s'éclaircirent, comme si son esprit avait retrouvé un peu de sa sanité, et il s'excusa à de nombreuses reprises pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était essoufflé mais son ton était empli de regrets et son visage se détendit. Le brun crut un instant qu'il avait réussi à le ramener. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus calmement et sa fureur était lentement en train de s'éteindre, ne laissant place qu'à de la confusion et des remords. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir et comprendre pendant un dixième de seconde car, durant celle qui suivit, Newt s'empara d'un revolver qu'il avait gardé dans son étui et le plaça au niveau de sa tempe. Remerciant ses réflexes, l'ancien Coureur désarçonna son adversaire et fit en sorte que l'arme soit hors d'atteinte. Si cela continuait dans cette direction, ils seraient bientôt mort, autant l'un que l'autre. Alors, tandis que le garçon au-dessus de lui hurlait sa colère, il l'entraîna contre lui et enroula son bras autour de son cou, le bloquant dans une prise suffisamment serrée pour ne pas qu'il s'en échappe. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des siennes et il tint sa position aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Il suffisait qu'il l'assomme et il pourrait le conduire jusqu'à Teresa afin qu'elle lui injecte le sérum. Une tâche plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses gémissements étaient atroces et il se débattait comme un animal que l'on traînerait à l'abattoir.

-J-je suis désolé Newt ... mais je ne veux pas te perdre, affirma-t-il alors qu'il cherchait à maîtriser ses gesticulations.

-T-Thomas … S'il te plaît. Tue-moi …

-Calme-toi Newt ! Je t'en prie ... On va te soigner et tout ira bien ! Shh … Calme-toi …

-T-Tommy …

Incapable de respirer convenablement, le Fondu commençait peu à peu à perdre connaissance, ses paupières devenant terriblement lourdes tandis que ses grognements mourraient dans le brouhaha environnant, et ses mouvements devinrent moins féroces, plus facile à contenir, si bien qu'il put se permettre de relâcher légèrement la pression au niveau de ses membres inférieurs. Toute la pression dans ses épaules se relâcha, ses jambes cessèrent de frapper l'air pour reposer immobiles sur le sol, ses doigts glissèrent de leur accroche pour tomber contre son ventre et un dernier toussotement, accompagné de sang et de salive, secoua son corps avant de tomber dans le silence. Thomas sentait son cœur tambouriner contre le dos de son ami et des larmes quittèrent ses paupières pour rouler sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait pu trouver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les muscles du blond se détendirent, sa respiration ralentit et ses volets de chair se fermèrent lentement. Dès qu'il comprit que sa technique avait fonctionné, Thomas desserra sa prise et laissa le corps inconscient de son homologue s'affaisser sur le pavé, immobile et apaisé. Très inquiet suite à son action, il vérifia tout de même s'il respirait toujours et fut soulagé de constater que son organe vital était toujours en action, son pouls régulier malgré la fureur qui l'avait animée tantôt. Inconsciemment, emporté par son soulagement et la fatigue, il se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres de cet être si fragile, sanglotant doucement contre sa figure angélique, et grimaça en sentant le liquide poisseux entrer en contact avec sa bouche. Désormais, il devait le conduire à Teresa pour pouvoir le sauver.

D'un revers de la main, le brun essuya les résidus noirâtres sur ses lèvres, s'excusant une fois encore auprès du concerné d'avoir agi à l'encontre de ses attentes, et lorsqu'il voulut reprendre sa route vers le bâtiment de W.I.C.K.E.D, installant l'ancien Commandant en Second sur son dos, ses mains soutenant ses cuisses, passant les bras du malade autour de son cou, ses membres inférieurs cédèrent sous leur poids combiné, ses genoux rencontrant le pavé dans un craquement douloureux. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'avait plus une once d'énergie. Toute sa personne avait été drainé par les derniers événements. Son esprit était embrumé par la fatigue et ses muscles étaient engourdis par tous les efforts fournis. Cependant, il devait continuer. S'il n'avançait pas, personne d'autre ne pourrait sauver Newt.

Soudain, par delà le crépitement des flammes, les explosions et les hurlements déchirants, l'ancien Coureur parvint à distinguer des bruits de pas rapides martelant le sol et se tourna pour voir trois silhouettes avancer promptement vers eux. De sa position, il ne lui était guère possible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ses yeux étaient bien trop épuisés pour les reconnaître à cette distance et il fallut que l'une d'entre elle s'agenouille à ses côtés, pour enfin mettre un nom sur leur visage.

-Thomas ! Est-ce que ça va Thomas ?! Réponds-moi bon sang !

-M-Minho ? C'est bien toi ?

-Évidemment espèce de tache ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? S'exclama-t-il en portant une main à son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Le regard de l'asiatique venait de se poser sur leur meilleur ami. Derrière lui, Thomas aperçut Brenda et Frypan accourant le souffle court, le noir reprenant sa respiration en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et l'hispanique passant une main dans ses mèches entremêlées, et leur sourit avec gratitude pour leur timing plus que parfait. La demoiselle semblait soulagée de le voir en un seul morceau et de légères rougeurs firent surface au niveau de ses pommettes, mais le garçon n'y prêta guère attention, retournant celle-ci vers son homologue. Il fut bref dans ses explications et décida qu'il serait plus sage de demander son aide. Après tout, il n'y arriverait probablement pas seul. Alors, il relâcha les cuisses du garçon inconscient pour l'asseoir à terre, sa tête reposant contre son dos, et agrippa la manche du coréen pour obtenir toute son attention. Après lui avoir raconté son combat contre Newt et la décision qu'il avait dû prendre, le leader s'empressa de lui donner quelques indications.

-Teresa m'a dit que le vaccin était dans mon sang. Je dois la rejoindre pour en récupérer et le lui donner, dit-il en observant l'expression endormie de leur compagnon.

-Et tu lui fais confiance ? Elle nous a déjà trahi une fois ! Il peut très bien s'agir d'un piège.

-Elle veut le sauver autant que nous. Tu sais qu'ils étaient bons amis malgré tout ce qu'il s'est produit et, je me souviens que c'était déjà le cas avant que vous soyez envoyés dans le Labyrinthe. Elle était sincère … Alors, je lui fais confiance !

-Si tu es si sûr de toi … Mais je te préviens. Si tu n'arrives pas à rapporter ce foutu sérum, je te maudirai sur plusieurs générations !

-Je reviendrai ! Affirma-t-il avec un petit rire dans la voix. Quant à vous, prenez soin de lui. Attachez-le pour éviter qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ou lui-même, et donnez-lui une dose de ce que Gally a récupéré. Cela ralentira le processus le temps que je revienne …

Minho acquiesça avec un brin de soupçon quant aux chances de réussite de ce plan, mais il lui accorda le bénéfice du doute et suivit ses directives. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions pour le moment. Ainsi, Thomas se releva, épousseta son pantalon et légua son protégé à l'ancien Maton des Coureurs, lui demandant une fois encore de veiller sur lui. S'il avait été conscient, le blond les aurait certainement réprimandé sur le fait que leurs actions étaient bien trop maternelles et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, et cette pensée le fit sourire. Une fois que tout fut prêt, le trio partit dans la direction opposée, Newt reposant contre les épaules de leur compagnon aux cheveux d'ébènes, et le dernier membre de leur équipe se rendit au bâtiment principal de leur ennemi, sa détermination inébranlable retrouvée.


End file.
